


Burning

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Everyone makes bad decisions, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, post mid-season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: Inspired by my friend EllaJ on twitter.This is a 2x08 fic.Macy goes to a bar in Seattle to nurse her broken heart and the one man she never thought she'd see again, finds her.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful that EllaJ let me borrow her idea and run with it. She's awesome and this fic was so much fun.

Macy felt the burn of the Jack and coke go down her throat. As a general rule, Macy didn’t drink. Even before she became a witch, she never felt like she could afford that loss of control. Being the smart, responsible, reasonable one was a title that she had coveted for a long time. And now, after two years of being a witch, all of the advantages she had gained from living her life as a digilent, focused hermit were gone. The mortal world thought she was dead, so her Ph.D was useless, her job, that she had fought for and moved cities for was gone, her father was gone and no amount of magic could bring him back and the person who she could rely on to talk to when she started to spiral was in her command center making out with a traitorous, conniving bitch.

She took another sip of her drink. 

It wasn’t all bad. She had her sisters and could shoot fireballs from fingertips, if only you could put that on a resume… or a dating profile. 

“Still think he’s the good one?” a familiar voice said behind her. 

She froze. She thought he was dead, but there was no mistaking the deep, slightly roughened English accent that graced her ears. Her mind quickly flicked through a million questions, namely what did he want and would she have to roast his ass in public. She was just drunk enough that setting someone on fire just for the fun of it didn’t seem like a horrible idea. 

“Relax,” Jimmy said, sliding into the seat next to her, “I come in peace.” 

She glanced at him and back to her drink. 

“What do you want?” she asked bluntly. 

He tilted his head toward her, not unlike in her dreams, “You already know the answer to that.” 

Macy looked at him then, a flicker of sadness in her eyes. 

Jimmy’s brow furrowed in response, “What did he do?”

Macy quickly turned her head away and sipped her drink. 

“What makes you think he did anything?” 

Jimmy lifted his finger and touched her chin, turning her head to face him, “Because if it had been anything else, you’d be talking to him and not me.” 

Macy really looked at Jimmy then, from his cut of his hair to the lines of face. He was identical to Harry in every way and yet she felt so foolish having ever mixed them up, even in her dreams. Jimmy was harder, rougher, more passionate. Just the kind of man a mature, responsible, reasonable girl should avoid. Well, she was done that. She finished the last sips of her drink and put it on the table. With a quick toss of her hair over her shoulder, she leaned into him. 

“You wanna get out of here?”

He smiled, put cash on the bar for her drink and stood up. Walking around to her stool, he offered his hand for her to take. She looked at it and looked back up at him. 

“I don’t need you to be polite,” she said. 

He put his hand down and looked at her curiously. 

“Then what do you need?” 

She walked up to him with an intent that mirrored their slow dance from not so long ago. He stared at her with raw reverence and desire as she invaded his personal space. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down in a hot, dirty kiss that would sure to put any demon to shame. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him with no concern for their public scene. Their tongues danced in a mixture of lust and fire as their bodies ground into each other, making their needs known. 

Jimmy eases his mouth away from Macy and looked at her in the eye, “Understood.” 

“Uh Hm,” the bartender coughed at them, “You’re going to have to take that somewhere else.” 

Jimmy turned to him with a wry, dirty smile on his face. 

“No problem, mate,” he said and orbbed them away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part of Macy was concerned about orbbing in public, but the moment they arrived in Jimmy’s apartment, he kissed her so thoroughly that all thoughts flew from her mind. His lips were fire and he kissed down her neck and pulled off her jacket. Her hands flew underneath his shirt and he took a small step back, allowing her to pull it all the way off. Then he crashed into her again, wrapping her in warmth and making her feel so wanted. His hands were all over her body, like he couldn’t get enough. She crossed her arms in front of her and pulled off her shirt. Standing before Jimmy in just a bra and jeans, he just stared at her. She lifted a challenging eyebrow to him. 

“What?” she asked. 

“He is such a fool,” he said, his voice laced in hunger and need. He grabbed her and spun her around to look at the full-length mirror in his room. He stood behind her and kissed her neck as he spoke. 

“Would you look at how beautiful you are? How are you even real?” he murmured. His hands climbed across her abs and up her torso. 

“Every single bit of you, I want to hold on to forever,” he stated as cupped and stroked her breasts over her bra. 

Macy closed her eyes and moaned out, “I told you. You don’t have to be polite.” 

Jimmy’s hands froze. Macy opened her eyes and met Jimmy’s gaze in the mirror. 

“I’m not,” he said simply, “It’s the truth.” 

Macy smiled, “Come on, don’t kill the mood here.” 

Jimmy eased his hands down and settled on her waist, “That bastard really did a number on you, didn’t he?” 

Macy grabbed his hands, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Jimmy turned her body around to face him, “But you need to.” 

“Dammit, Harry!” she shouted. 

Jimmy dropped his hands from her completely. 

“I’m not Harry,” he said in a low and dangerous tone. 

Suddenly, Harry orbbed into the living room, lips swollen from kisses and dress shirt askew, his eyes darted from Macy to Jimmy and back again. He looked shocked, confused and had one more emotion that Macy didn’t have the bandwidth to name. 

Jimmy smiled at his double, “Well, this is awkward.” 

“Macy, what--” Harry started. 

“She caught you snogging Abigael, that’s what. She’s good, isn’t she? Did she show you that thing with her tongue?”

Stunned into silence, Harry stood frozen. Macy calmly grabbed her shirt and jacket and walked over to Harry. 

“Don’t say anything. Just take me home,” she said. 

Harry looked down at her, a torrent of emotions crisscrossing his face, “I--” 

Macy glared him into silence. He offered his arm to her. She took it. 

“You can come back any time,” Jimmy called as they orbbed away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment that Harry and Macy landed in her room, she tossed her jacket and shirt on the ground and went in search of her nightshirt. 

“So,” Harry started. She glared at him. 

“I don’t want to talk.” 

“You were just half-naked with my darklighter!” 

“And you were just making out with the demon overlord in our library! At least I have the decency to do my dirt away from home.”

“It’s not dirty. She has good in her.” 

Macy stepped up to him, “Oh, I’m sure you’re ready to give her all the good she could ever want.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means she’s an evil, treacherous, manipulative bitch and any “good” you see in her is just her trying to get her claws in you.” 

“For what purpose?” 

“I don’t know! Ask her the next time her tongue is down your throat.”

“Sure. Right after, you give my regards to my darklighter.”

Macy’s nostrils flared as she realized just how close she and Harry were to each other. She is still, half- naked with only her bra on and Harry was an inch away from her face. She looked at him, breathing heavy, eyes flashing. The order to kick him out of her room was on the tip of her tongue. 

And then he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be a lie to say that Macy had never thought about kissing Harry before. There were the early days, right after he had become an independent whitelighter, that she would think about it in passing as he cooked for her and her sisters. Yes, she was with Galvin at the time, but there was something extremely attractive about watching him in the kitchen. It was a little joke that she shared with herself when she got bored. Even in her most passionate dreams, those influenced by the darklighter’s presence, Harry was either kissing her softly after they had survived another perilous mission or enveloping her in a passionate, yet patient embrace that left her excited, but wanting. 

There was nothing patient about this kiss. Harry grabbed her face and kissed her like a man starving. She clutched him in return, her hands diving in his hair, fighting the urge not to climb him like a tree. Moving his hands to her waist and shoulder, he pushed her against the nearest wall and pressed himself into her; his erection making itself known as he kissed down her neck. Macy closed her eyes and moaned as Harry attacked her neck with open mouth kisses. As her body flooded with desire, something in her mind sighed, _Finally._

Flashes of every shared look, private moment, intimate talk they had ever had ran across her consciousness, then her mind zoomed in on the image of Harry kissing Abigael. Her eyes popped open with a red glow. She was still furious at him. She grabbed Harry’s shoulders. She pushed him off of her and held him at arms’ length.

“Macy, what--”

“Don’t talk,” she ordered, her voice lowered with passion and anger. She spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. She pressed into him and she bit his neck. Hard. 

“Ah!” Harry said in pained groan. Macy didn’t break skin, but she was close. She licked and kissed the bruised skin. Harry darted his eyes to her. 

“I deserved that,” he said.

Macy looked up at him, “You did.” 

She kissed him then, softly, patiently like all the dreams she had ever had with his lips on hers. The kiss took its time, with Harry’s hands moving in circles across her bare skin. 

She captured his lips one last time before whispering to him, “She can’t have you.” 

“She never did,” he replied and kissed her with a power that was electric. Macy pushed off his jacket. Harry grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her mouth fused to his as she unbuttoned his shirt. He walked them to her bed.

“She never could,” he said. 

He laid her down and stood up, unbuttoning the bottom part of his shirt. 

“I’m yours,” he said, shaking off his shirt and crawled onto the bed over her. 

“Forever,” he uttered and kissed her. He felt her legs wrap around him, claiming him in an embrace that left not argument as to who he belonged to and that brought his erection in direct contact with her jeans covered c**t. 

“Fuck!” he said into their kiss as she rubbed against him. 

Macy turned her head slightly and whispered in his ear, “If you think that feels good, imagine how good it’ll feel inside me.” 

Harry shuddered and nearly came on the spot. He lifted himself up slightly and looked at her face. He took in her hooded eyes, wild hair and a smile that let him know he was doomed and would enjoy every last second of it. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

Macy laughed, “I have no idea.” 

Then she reached behind herself and took off her bra. 

She leaned up, took his hand and placed on her breast. His hand started massaging it in circles almost unconsciously. 

She whispered to him, “Do you like it?” 

She let the question hang in the air between them. Poignant. The one question that seems to be at the crux of their fractured relationship. When Harry had seen that vision of Macy inside his subconscious and thus his darklighters memories, he wondered how Macy could have said ‘Yes” to his darklighter. How could she be interested in this twisted part of him that had been extracted by the Elders? She had said that she felt something for him and that was all that he heard. That he wasn’t enough and this dark side was what she really desired. 

But as he stared at Macy, everything about her tempting him to take and submit all at the same time, it finally clicked. He didn’t love Macy’s dark side. He loved Macy and she had a dark side, which had clearly come out to play, and that meant he had to love that part of her too. He could say yes to her dark side because he had said yes, would always say yes to Macy. He loved her and that meant all of parts, whole, broken, light, dark. And even if he felt broken, Macy loved him wholly and completely like he did her.

_“He wasn’t completely a monster. How could he be? He was a part of you.”_

_“Harry, he was a piece of you.”_

It was like he could see all of her, just like she could see all of him. And there was only one possible answer to that one burning question. 

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a little smut is what I do now. This might seem a little OOC, but passion and jealousy can change us more than we know. Also, I like a happy ending, so sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> A little cliche, I know, I'm venting out my feelings.


End file.
